The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Verscan’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verscan’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered ‘Verscan’ as a chance seedling in August of 2011 in a field planted with various Phlox cultivars and unnamed proprietary Phlox plants in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The parentage of ‘Verscan’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands in September of 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.